


intruder alert

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and his infant son are home alone. There's no one who ought to be opening doors but there is a door creaking...
Relationships: Kasius & Original Child Character, Kasius/Sinara (Marvel), Sinara & Original Child Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	intruder alert

Kasius woke up with a start, not sure what had set his heart racing until the unmistakable sound of a door creaking open registered.

They should oil that, he thought absently, as he rolled over to check his communicator. Sinara had promised to buzz him so he could be awake in time to get her some food ready by the time she made it home. Otherwise, he knew, she’d just not eat. The army had really screwed up her eating habits and Krenyk - much as he appreciated the general - was undoing a lot of his efforts through their years of exile since they had returned to the capital. Mostly by having the exact same atrocious relationship with a proper diet and appropriate times for strategy meeting as Sinara.

Checking his messages, he realised she hadn’t sent one. The next thing he realised - the thing that properly woke him up - was that it was much too early for her to be home.

The door creaked again.

Kasius shot out of bed, grabbing the first thing in reach to use as a weapon on whatever intruder was in his home as he inched his way into the hall. The makeshift weapon happened to be the baby monitor. It also happened to be the source of the unsettling creaking.

He ran to the nursery, heart pounding in his chest, terrified of what he would find.

The door was closed, the room was empty at first glance. He flicked on the light and Kazzie gurgled in his crib. The window was closed, too, as it should be.

He crossed over and stroked his son’s chubby cheek, glancing around the room suspiciously. There was no space big enough for anyone to hide, realistically. He knew the content of all the cupboards well enough to be certain of that.

He should probably take the boy and lock them into the bathroom anyway, just in case the intruder was still lurking. No, the kitchen. Lots of knives in there.

Just as he lifted Kaznaq out of the crib, the creaking started up again. It sounded less like a door without the monitor distorting it. It still was a very strange noise to emit from his infant son.

“Did you learn a new sound?”he asked the baby, bouncing him a little.

Kaznaq answered with more creaking, then stopped to blow spit bubbles instead.

Kasius chuckled and shook his head.“You could have saved that noise for a night your mama was home, you know. Much less scary with her here.”

“Ma,”Kaznaq agreed, then began growling.

“Aren’t you full of fun sounds tonight,”Kasius said with mild reproach, getting the baby sling and strapping Kaznaq to his chest.

After the rush of fear, he wasn’t going back to bed any time soon, anyway. He might as well get some food started. Kaznaq loved being carried, after all, and he loved sucking on veggies, even if he wasn’t all too inclined to actually eat solids yet.

By the time Sinara made it home, Kaznaq had napped some more while Kasius cooked, and was now back awake in his highchair and trying to figure out if he wanted to eat or throw his sweet potato mash.

“That’s a lot of food,”Sinara said by way of greeting, brushing a kiss on Kasius’ cheek on her way to their son.

“Kazzie decided letting me sleep was overrated,”he joked.“Didn’t you, sweetheart?”

Kaznaq growled in response and Sinara growled right back.

“Ah, of course.” Kasius chuckled and rolled his eyes.“Should’ve guessed that’s where he got it.”

“Papa only likes words,”Sinara informed their son.“Were you a growly baby for papa?”

“Ma, pa,”Kaznaq said and chucked a handful of sweet potato mash at Sinara.

She scooped it off her shirt and ate it, much to Kaznaq’s delight.

“The growling’s fine, honestly,”Kasius said with a sigh.“He can sound like a door creaking.”

“That’s creepy.” She lifted the baby out of his chair.“You have to protect Papa when I’m not here to do it, love, not scare him.”

“I’ll give him a break on that until he can walk without holding on to something,”Kasius said, playfully poking Kazzie’s belly and growled at him.

Kaznaq growled back happily.

That was much better than the creaking, truly.


End file.
